


I'll Keep You Safe -Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Fem!Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I'm SDR2 trash, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fallen for the Ultimate (babyface) Yakusa.</p>
<p>Important: There are MAJOR SDR2 spoilers in this! Read with caution!</p>
<p>Dangan Ronpa and all of it's characters belong to Spike Chunsoft- twitter.com/SpikeChunsoft_e</p>
<p>Plotline of this story, and the 'reader' belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe -Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the description before reading this! Thank you so much, and enjoy this story/oneshot!

"I.... miss home." You admitted to no one in particular. You were standing on the beach, looking out at the crystal blue waves in the distance. The cold waves lapped against your feet, and the tropical air blew against your face. You inhaled, smelling the salty waves, mixing with the fresh ocean breeze. You always came to the beach after sunset, mainly because how bright the moon was. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" You heard a voice yell behind you, and you turned around, confused. Standing behind you was a blushing Kuzuryuu, his hat pulled low on his face. "W-What're you doing out here?" He asked, looking at you, perplexed. You always found it kind of funny how you were slightly taller than him, being 5'2 and all.

"Just admiring the ocean." You smiled halfheartedly, but you could tell the small Yakuza wasn't having it. You heaved out a small sigh, and your shoulders fell. "I miss home." You looked at your feet, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Your voice cracked as you felt tears prick the back of your eyes.

"You don't think I miss my home too?" You looked up at Kuzuryuu, and his cheeks seemed to turn a darker pink. "I miss my mom, my dad, my sister..." You sucked in a breath at the final family member he listed. That was right, he lost his sister.

"Kuzuryuu-san, I-I'm s-"

"Drop the -san. We're friends, aren't we?" A soft smile crossed his face, and you felt your cheeks heat up. You guessed you were, weren't you? You both had hung out during free time before, and you started to feel a slight crush on him. You didn't realize he was still talking until he snapped his fingers in your face. 

"H-Huh?" You asked, snapping out of your mind. The Yakuza crossed his arms and sighed.

"I WAS asking if you wanted to hang out, but you're obviously b-"

"N-No!" You stuttered out quickly, and Kuzuryuu paused, looking up at you. "I wanna hang out with you." You grinned brightly, and he narrowed an eye.

"Are you serious? Or are you just saying that to get me off your case? Because if it's the second one, It'll really piss me off!" You rolled your eyes, and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him across the beach. "W-Whoa, slow down! I've got short legs!" 

\----

Sipping your water, you listened to Kuzuryuu talking about his Yakuza life. It was genuinely interesting, and he was trying to make it more interesting by emphasising certain parts. You both were standing in the hotel's dining room, and Kuzuryuu was pacing around the room.

"And THEN, He comes at me with a knife!" He was making grand gestures, stopping in front of you.

"What happened next?" You asked, leaning forward slightly. He chuckled, and took a relaxed pose.

"I obviously fought him off." The blond shrugged, and you nodded, taking another sip of your water. His eyes lingered on you for a couple seconds, then he looked away.

"(Y/N), Can I ask you a question?" The mood took a serious drop, which made your skin crawl, but you nodded. He sighed, leaning up against the table you two were standing by. "You got someone back home?" You sighed quietly.

"No, I don't. I-I..." You paused, feeling tears stinging your eyes again. "I don't have anyone anymore." You whispered, and Kuzuryuu turned to you, concerned. "My dad left when I was younger, and my mom got sick right before I left." A tear rolled down your cheek. "I don't know if she's even alive anymore." Your arms went around your body as you let out the tears you had been holding back for awhile now. 

A pair of arms surrounded you, and it took a second for you to realize that the pair belonged to Kuzuryuu. You wrapped your arms around him, and you sobbed, your head buried in his chest. Awkwardly, his hand started stroking your back, and he began shushing you. Eventually, your tears stopped, and you pulled away, your cheeks burning. His hand went on your cheek, wiping away some of the tears that were left on your face. You put your hand over his, and he laughed softly.

"S-Sorry..." You murmured, and Kuzuryuu shook his head, smiling.

"You're good. I know how you feel." You looked up at him, confused. He was looking away, his gold eyes shimmering.

"You've got me though." You blurted out, before you thought about it. His cheeks turned a brighter pink, and you tightened your grip slightly on his hand, which was still resting on your face. 

"You know, I don't know what about you roped me in, but-" Kuzuryuu looked back at you, his gaze captivating you. "-I'm not complaining." He laughed softly, pulling your head up to meet his lips. Your eyes widened, but they soon shut, and your arms went around his neck, pulling him harder against your lips. You both worked in perfect unison, so as not to bump your noses together, or clash your teeth together. You pulled away first, your cheeks tinted a bright red.

"Hey, look-" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks brighter than yours. "I'll keep you safe, okay?" You smiled, and pressed another, softer, kiss to his lips. You pulled away, grinning like an idiot. He shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. You felt safe for the first time since coming here. It was a nice feeling.

\----

He stood above your corpse, tears streaking down his face. Blood was splattered out everywhere, a knife jammed in your throat. He found your corpse in the bushes, and he screamed, alerting everyone. The investigation had started, but he hadn't moved an inch. He fell to his knees, blood soaking into his suit, but he didn't care right now.

"I'm sorry," He hiccuped out, his tears dripping on your corpse. "I-I couldn't keep you safe." He clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling the sobs that poured out. He lost his family, Peko, and now you....

 

 

The life of a Yakuza fucking sucked.


End file.
